Individual software programs, commonly known as “apps” (especially in the mobile device context, but in the context of other computing platforms) are often made available through “App Stores,” and such apps represent new phenomenon in computing. This new publishing and marketing model presents a new set of challenges for intellectual property stakeholders. Prior to this phenomenon, most intellectual property was discovered and monitored via standard online and offline media sources. On the other hand, App Stores, although online, contain millions of apps, each with their own set of content, much of which is undiscoverable via standard online searches. Compounding the intellectual property challenge is the immense popularity of apps and the volume of new apps becoming available. Thus, creating a system that specifically monitors apps via App Stores becomes an important tool for the intellectual property community.